Conventionally, customers have inserted a wad of banknotes bundled with, for example, clips, a staple, or a rubber band into a bill recycle unit (BRU) of an automated teller machine (ATM).
After the banknotes are inserted, the automated teller machine attempts to feed out the banknotes one by one. However, the automated teller machine cannot feed out the banknotes because they are bundled, and hence a feeding error or transport jam occurs. A coin accidentally included with a wad of banknotes could cause a feeding error or transport jam.
An apparatus has been proposed wherein, from the fact that a foreign matter detecting sensor has been covered up, the apparatus detects that a wad of banknotes is not passing between but is displacing a feed roller and a gate roller, and this apparatus determines that foreign matter has been detected (see for example Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-210303).
An apparatus is known that detects a foreign body using a voltage (see for example Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-40876). An apparatus is also known that detects a foreign body according to the fact that movement of a pressing plate for pressing banknotes is terminated before the movement is completed (see for example Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-281602).
In addition, an apparatus is known that detects a foreign body according to an impedance variation in detection coil means (see for example Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 07-76993). An apparatus is also known that detects a foreign body using a metal detection coil (see for example Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 08-335288).